You Are My Everything (LayMin)
by Maidenren
Summary: "Min, coba kau lihat bintang diatas? Apa kau melihat bintang yang paling terang? Anggap bintang terang itu adalah aku, aku merindukanmu Min" " Apakah kau tidak merasakan pabbo, aku juga sangat merindukanmu" "Jika kau sungguh mencintainya, tunggulah sampai dia kembali" EXO FanFiction... My first fic about LayMin/XiuLay, LuMin/XiuHan... Review please...


Tittle: You Are My Everything

Author: Ren Chanchan_

Cast: Kim Minseok, Zhang Yixing, Xi Luhan dan Huang Zitao

Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Disclaimer: EXO ( SM Ent, Their Parents, Themselves), This Fic (Mine)

Warning: YAOI, Boy x Boy, OOC, non-EYD,

Note's: My first fic about LayMin and inspired by "Davichi - You are My Everything". Listen that song when you read this fic, just suggest ^^

Summary: "Min, coba kau lihat bintang diatas? Apa kau melihat bintang yang paling terang? Anggap bintang terang itu adalah aku, aku merindukanmu Min" " Apakah kau tidak merasakan pabbo, aku juga sangat merindukanmu" "Jika kau sungguh mencintainya, tunggulah sampai dia kembali"

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read….DEAL

.

.

.

Jika benar kau mencintaiku tunggulah hingga aku kembali. Aku disini merindukanmu. Saranghae.

.

.

.

Musim dingin sedang berlangsung di Seoul untuk saat ini. Angin kencang yang mampu membalikan beberapa toko kecil karena kencangnya angin tersebut, hanya beberapa saja kemungkinan mereka sedang memerlukan sesuatu yang akhirnya membuat mereka nekat menerobos kencangnya angin musim dingin, salah satunya adalah seorang namja imut yang sedang terburu-buru membawa belanjaan ditengah kencangnya angin. Namja itu nampak sesekali bersin dan terjatuh karena tak sengaja menendang batu. Setelah beberapa puluh menit namja itu berjalan akhirnya dia sampai disebuah apartemen yang lumayan besar. Tanpa melepas kaos kakinya namja itu langsung masuk.

"Aku pulang, Luhan-ah tolong bantu aku, bawaan ku banyak sekali" namja imut itu berteriak dan meletakkan belanjaannya dilantai. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit muncul lah seorang namja yang errr cantik mendekati namja imut itu.

"Astaga, Minseok-ie kan sudah ku bilang bahaya keluar pada musim dingin seperti ini, lihat kau bersin-bersin, dan juga buat apa kau keluar nekat seperti ini?" namja cantik bernama Luhan itu menceramahi namja imut bernama "Minseok-ie" itu. Dan Minseok tidak mendengarnya dia hanya berlalu dari Luhan dan menutup mulut kecil Luhan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Stttt, aku keluar hanya membeli keperluan kita Lu, kau tau kan keperluan kita sudah menipis" Minseok membawa belanjaannya tadi lalu diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya membawanya kedapur.

"Lu, kau sudah makan? Kalau belum aku akan memasakanmu sesuatu" Minseok bertanya kepada Luhan yang ada disampingnya.

"Belum, jeongmal? Baiklah aku akan membantumu memasak" Luhan menjawab sambil mengambil bungkusan-bungkasan masakan ditangan Minseok.

"Tidak kau tunggulah didepan, biar aku saja yang memasak"

"Baiklah tuan putri Minseok, aku akan menunggu didepan, masakanmu harus enak kalau tidak enak aku akan menciummu" Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Minseok yang membuat Minseok mendelik malas kepada Luhan, selalu saja Luhan seperti itu. Hei Luhan tidak sadar kah kau Minseok sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang nan jauh disana, tidak takutkah kau jika saja kekasih Minseok itu melihat dirimu seperti ini pada Minseok. Tapi namanya juga Luhan walaupun Minseok sudah mempunyai kekasih, kelakuannya tetap saja menganggap Minseok itu miliknya dan kekasih Minseok ternyata tahu betul sikap Luhan itu. Heiii orang mana yang cemburu melihat kekasihmu terlihat bermesraan dengan sepupunya. Dan topik tentang seseorang yang disebut-sebut kekasih Minseok, apakah kalian tahu siapa dia?

.

.

.

Minseok sedang berkutat dengan masakannya hingga dia tidak menyadari sebuah benda persegi panjang miliknya berbunyi. Minseok menengok sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menelponnya. Bibirnya melengkung keatas ketika melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphonenya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dengan sebelumya menyiapkan semua masakannya, Minseok mengangkat telpon itu.

"Yoboseyo, Tao-ie bogoshipooo" Minseok langsung berteriak kala dia mengangkat telpon tersebut dan membuat seseorang diseberang sana meringis mendengar lengkingan Minseok.

"Ishh, Min hyung telingaku sakit mendengarmu teriak seperti tu, tapi na do bogoshipoo Min hyung" Tao kesal sekaligus ikut berteriak membalas Minseok.

"Hahaha kau mau membalasku eohh? Tidak bisa aku sudah kebal dengan teriakanmu itu panda" Tao yang mendengar hanya mengumpat kecil sambil sesekali menjerit kesakitan.

"Akhh gege jangan mencubitku sakit" terdengar Tao sedang memarahi seseorang disana dan membuat jantung Minseok langsung berdebar

DEG  
>DEG<br>DEG

"Hmm Tao, tunggu sebentar ya, hyung mau mengatar makanan dulu untuk Luhan" Minseok meninggalkan sebentar handphonenya untuk mengantar makanan tadi untuk Luhan.

Setelah beberapa menit Minseok kembali lalu membawa handphonenya keluar dari apartemennya bersama Luhan. Minseok tidak memperdulikan cuaca diluar yang dingin dan angin kencang yang bisa saja membuat Minseok bersin-bersin lagi dan Luhan yang akan selalu menceramahinya.

Tapi hal itu tidak diperdulikannya, karena suatu hal dia ingin berbicara dengan Tao karena Minseok sudah lama tidak menelpon Tao dan sebaliknya pun Tao.

"Tao-ie kau masih disana? Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama" Minseok berbicara sambil duduk dikursi yang ada didepan apartemennya itu. Karena tak mendapat jawaban diseberang sana Minseok kembali berbicara ditelponnya.

"Tao, kau ma-"

"Min" Minseok langsung tercekat ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang memotong pembicaraannya tadi, Minseok terdiam beberapa saat. Benarkah ini suara seseorang yang selama 5 tahun ini meninggalkannya, orang yang sangat dicintainya, orang yang membuatnya menunggu orang itu, Minseok tersadar ketika suara diseberang sana mengejutkannya.

"Min, Min hyung, kau kah disana?" suara seseorang diseberang sana berhasil menyadarkan dari keterlamunan Minseok.

"Ehh-, hmmm i- iya ini aku, Xing-ie" Minseok menyahut gagap pertanyaan seseorang diseberang sana. Sunyi menyerang keduanya ketika tidak ada diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan, Minseok yang terdiam kembali mengingat namja yang sedang menelponnya ini, ketika dirinya dulu selalu bersama dengan namja ini, yang selalu menemani Minseok kemanapun mereka pergi. Tanpa sadar butiran bening menetes dari mata indah Minseok. Minseok menangis.

(Flashback on)

Minseok bergegas menyusuri koridor kampus, dia terlambat dikarenakan sepupunya yang bernama Luhan itu yang susah sekali untuk dibangunkan, yang akhirnya membuat Minseok terlambat dan dia sangat tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertamannya kuliah tapi Minseok sudah membuat semuanya kacau. Saat Minseok hendak masuk ternyata dosen sudah masuk dan perkuliahanpun sudah dimulai beberapa menit lalu. Karena takut mengganggu perkuliahan akhirnya Minseok tidak jadi memasuki kelas dan berjalan menjauhi kelas dan kembali menyusuri koridor kampus dan kaki Minseok tertuju pada sebuah tempat yang ada dibelakang kampus. Taman air.

Minseok menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada ditaman itu, dia terus menyusuri hingga dirinya tidak menyadari ada seseorang disamping jauh sana yang sedang tertidur mungkin. Minseok melihat kesamping dan dia melihat sebuah pohon oak besar disana dan tanpa sengaja matanya menatap seseorang yang tertidur disana. Mata Minseok terus menatap namja itu sambil mendekat. Karena tidak kehati-hatiannya berjalan kaki Minseok tersandung kayu tua yang membuatnya jatuh didepan namja itu. Merasa terganggu, namja itu membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat sebuah wajah manis didepannya. Keterkejutan namja itu tidak sebanding dengan Minseok, Minseok menganga ketika melihat wajah namja itu dekat dengan wajahnya, wajah Minseok langsung memerah kala melihat senyum dimple dari namja didepannya, namja itu memegang tangan Minseok dan membantu Minseok bangun.

"M-maaf, sunbae aku tidak bermaksud menganggu tidurmu, aku tadi tidak sengaja jatuh karena-" perkataan Minseok terputus ketika dipotong oleh namja itu.

"Melihat wajah tampanku kan? aku sudah tau itu". Minseok terkejut dari mana namja ini tau kalau dirinya jatuh gara-gara melihat wajah tampan namja ini. Tapi Minseok akui kalau namja ini memang tampan, apalagi ditambah dimple manis yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Heii.. aku tidak mengijinkanmu melihat wajah tampanku, karena aku belum tahu namamu, siapa namamu?" namja itu mengangkat tangannya ingin berkenalan dengan Minseok. Minseok yang terdiam, terkejut langsung sadar dan membalas jabatan namja itu.

"Minseok, Kim Minseok" namja itu tersenyum dan kembali memperlihatkan dimple manisnya.

"Yixing, namaku Zhang Yixing, senang berkenalan dengan mu, Min" Minseok mengerutkan alisnya. Min? nama siapa itu?

"Boleh? Boleh aku memanggilmu Min?" namja itu bertanya hati-hati pada Minseok

"Ehh, bo-boleh Xing-ie, aku suka nama itu" Minseok langsung menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari ucapannya tadi.

"Ternyata kau sudah mempunyai nama kecil juga untuk ku, Min" Minseok menunduk dan aliran darahnya langsung naik keatas pipinya. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Dan pertemuan pertama itulah yang membuat mereka dekat dan tidak dapat dipungkiri ketika Yixing menyatakan cintanya pada Minseok, Minseok langsung menerimanya, alasan Minseok adalah karena memang diawal mereka bertemu Minseok sudah jatuh cinta dengan Yixing dan ditambah lagi sifat manis dan baik dari Yixing yang membuat Minseok semakin yakin dengan jawabannya.

Hubungan kasih mereka berjalan sangat lama, 4 tahun. Ketika mereka lulus dari bangku kuliah pun mereka masih menjalin hubungan. Tapi nyatanya semanis-manis hubungan pun pasti akan ada ujianya juga, bukan. Dan itu lah yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Ternyata Amor sedang menguji kebesaran cinta mereka, seperti sekarang ini Minseok sedang berdiri disamping Yixing mereka sedang berada di bandara Incheon. Ternyata 3 hari yang lalu ayah Yixing menelponnya agar Yixing pergi ke China untuk menggantikan ayahnya menjadi ketua perusahaan "Chuan" yang sedang berkembang pesat saat itu. Sebenarnya Yixing ingin menolak tapi ini kehendak dari Sang ayah dan juga kehendak dari Minseok yang membuatnya pasrah dan meng'iya'kan keputusan itu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut dengan ku, Min?" Yixing menoleh kearah Minseok yang ada disampingnya.

"Tidak, Xing-ie aku akan menunggumu disini saja" Minseok tersenyum kearah Yixing, Yixing tahu dan malah sangat tahu senyum itu palsu. Minseok memasang senyum palsu didepan Yixing.

"Min, aku janji akan menelpon mu dan apabila ada waktu luang aku akan pulang ke Seoul dan menemuimu" Yixing memeluk tubuh mungil Minseok dan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Minseok.

"Ku pegang janjimu, Xing-ie jangan meninggalkan ku terlalu lama. Yaksok" Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke Yixing. Yixing pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Minseok, dan apa dilihatnya. Minseok menangis.

"Min, uljima. Aku akan segera kembali. Yaksok" Yixing menautkan jari kelingkingnnya dengan Minseok.

Yixing pun menghapus jarak diantara mereka, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Minseok, mencium pelan bibir Minseok kala mata mereka terpejam. Minseok kembali menangis ketika Yixing lama menciumnya. Tangannya meremas baju Yixing dan meneteskan air matanya pada tangan Yixing. Yixing pun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Minseok.

"Aku pergi, Min. jaga dirimu baik-baik" Yixing pergi, sebelum pergi Yixing mencium kening Minseok. Lalu Yixing pun menjauh dengan matanya yang tak lepas dari Minseok. Minseok menatap kepergian Yixing dengan harapan agar Yixing kembali segera.

.

.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, bahkan tahun demi tahun Minseok menunggu nyatanya Yixing tidak pulang, jangankan untuk pulang sekedar menelponnya saja tidak pernah. Pernah suatu hari Minseok ingin menelpon Yixing tapi langsung diurungkannya karena alasan Minseok adalah 'mungkin Yixing sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi wajar kalau dirinya lupa untuk menelponnya'

Tapi setelah lama menunggu Minseok pun ingin pasrah tapi hatinya berkata tidak. Dia harus tetap menunggu kekasihnya pulang, walaupun kekasihnya itu masih mengingatnya atau tidak.

.

.

.

(Flaashnack Off)

"Min, kau masih disana?" suara Yixing kembali mengejutkan keterlamunan Minseok.

"Ehh, i-iya Xing-ie, aku masih disini."

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang melamun" Yixing bertanya pada Minseok.

"Iya Xing-ie, maafkan aku"

"Kau melamunkan apa?" Yixing kembali bertanya

"Aku sedang mengingat masa-masa kita bersama dulu Xing-ie" Yixing terdiam beberapa saat, dirinya ingat memori-memori saat bersama kekasihnya dulu. Yixing tersenyum kecut dan tentu saja Minseok tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hmm, kapan kau pulang ke Seoul, Xing-ie? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan janji kita dulu?" Minseok bertanya pelan kepada Yixing. Yixing bingung ingin menjawab apa. Sebenarnya hatinya ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan Minseok melepas rasa rindunya yang mendalam pada Minseok, tapi apa daya gara-gara mengurus semua kegiatan perusahaan membuat Yixing sibuk dan tidak sempat pulang bahkan menelpon Minseok pun dia tidak bisa.

"Aku tidak tahu , Min. maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu, aku ha-"

"Aku tahu Xing-ie, sudahlah jangan membahas itu lagi" Minseok memotong perkataan Yixing sebelum Yixing berkata aneh-aneh yang hanya akan membuatnya menangis.

"Min, kau diluar kamar?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Min, coba kau lihat bintang diatas? Apa kau melihat bintang yang paling terang? Anggap bintang terang itu adalah aku, aku merindukanmu, Min" Minseok menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap bintang-bintang. Cha dia melihat bintang yang paling terang. Minseok tersenyum kala melihat bintang itu dan mengingat wajah tampan Yixing. Butiran bening jatuh membasahi pipi Minseok.

" Apakah kau tidak merasakannya pabbo, aku juga sangat merindukanmu" Yixing tersenyum kala mendengar ucapan Minseok. Betapa bodohnya dia selama ini tidak pernah memikirkan Minseok kala dirinya sedang bekerja. Tapi Yixing melakukan semua ini ada satu tujuan yang sangat di inginkannya, yaitu ketika dia pulang ke Seoul dia ingin melamar Minseok, makanya dia bekerja keras untuk semua itu.

"Xing-ie, aku mengantuk" Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya

"I-iya, Min baiklah. Kau tidurlah ini juga sudah malam. Jaljayo, Min. Saranghae" Minseok yang mendengar ucapan Yixing langsung tersenyum dan tidak lupa butiran bening kembali mengalir. Entahlah sejak Yixing meninggalkannya ke China, Minseok sangat mudah menangis. Mungkin efek dari kerinduannya terhadap Yixing.

"Baiklah, Jaljayo Xing-ie. Na do saranghae" dan setelahnya Minseok menutup telpon.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hyung, apa Min hyung marah padamu?" namja bermata panda yang duduk disamping Yixing bertanya.

"Syukurlah dia tidak marah, Tao. Tapi dia menanyakan kepadaku kapan aku akan pulang? Jujur sebenarnya aku sangat merindukannya, tapi bagaimana aku dilarang ayah untuk pulang sebelum pekerjaan ku selesai, Tao" Yixing menatap nanar Tao dan Tao hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu berkata.

"Hyung pulanglah, aku sudah menyiapkan tiket pesawat untuk kepulangan mu besok pagi jam 8" Yixing yang mendengar ucapan Tao terkejut dan menatap Tao

"Apaaa? Kau jangan bercanda Tao, bagaimana aku pulang jika ayah melarang ku pulang?" Tao memutar bola matanya

"Masalah ayah biar aku yang urus, sekarang hyung siap-siap lah menunggu besok" Tao berdiri dan berlalu dari Yixing.

"Hei, hei tapi bagaimana den-"

Belum sempat Yixing menyelesaikan ucapannya, Tao sudah memotongnya-

"JIKA HYUNG TIDAK MAU PULANG BESOK, AKU YANG AKAN PULANG DAN AKU AKAN BILANG PADA MIN HYUNG KALAU YIXING HYUNG SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAI MIN HYUN LAGI DAN AKU AKAN MENIKAHI MIN HYUNG" teriak tao dari dalam dapur yang membuat Yixing melotot dan…

"YAAA. AWAS KALAU KAU MELAKUKANNYA, KAU MAU MATI, TAO" Tao yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti 'aku tidak akan merebutnya, hyung. Aku sangat mencintai kalian'

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan Minseok bangun pagi menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya dan juga Luhan. Minseok membangunkan Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan mandi dan makan bersamanya. Seperti biasa Minseok tidak mudah membangunkan Luhan harus dengan berbagai cara agar rusa imitasi itu bangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Yaaa, Lu bangun cepat ini sudah pagi. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur" Minseok menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus Luhan

"Cium aku dulu, baru aku akan bangun, Minseok-ie" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya dan sudah bersiap dengan ciuman Minseok.

Minseok memutar bola matanya dan mencium kening Luhan lalu menarik Luhan agar bangun. Luhan yang nyantanya ingin dicium dibibirnya tidak terima dan mencuri ciuman dari Minseok.

"Yaaa, dasar rusa imitasi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Minseok mencak-mencak dihadapan Luhan. Luhan hanya tertawa dan berlari menjauh.

"Hahaha, ya, ya aku tahu. Kau milik Yixing, tapi salahkah jika aku hanya mencium sepupuku" Luhan berbalik dan mengedipkan matanya.

.

.

.

Di sore hari Minseok ingin keluar taman yang ada dihalaman apartemennya. Minseok melewati ruang tv dan ada Luhan disana.

"Mau kemana kau Minseok-ie? Diluar masih berangin kencang" Minseok menoleh pada Luhan

"Aku hanya ingin keluar, aku tidak tahu tapi hatiku rasanya ingin keluar" Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Menunggu lagi? Ku yakin penantianmu selama ini tidak akan sia-sia" Minseok menghentikan kegiatanya dari mengikat tali sepatu dan terdiam.

"Jika kau sungguh mencintainya, tunggulah sampai dia kembali" lanjut Luhan. Minseok menatap Luhan

"Apa maksudmu, Lu?" Luhan yang sadar dengan ucapannya langsung sadar dan-

"Tidak, selamat jalan-jalan Minseok-ie" Minseok yang tidak terlalu memikirkan ucapan Luhan langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali tersenyum.

"Ternyata cinta itu walaupun pernah tertutup gara-gara jauhnya jarak pandang dan menipisnya tatapan mata, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau inti cinta yang selama ini hinggap didalam hati masih tetap subur dan berkembang walaupun hatinya sempat layu" Luhan berucap sambil menatap Minseok pergi

"Tao ternyata adik yang baik untuk Yixing, semoga setelah ini kau bahagia selamanya bersama Yixing, Minseok-ie" lalu Luhan kembali menelpon Tao.

.

.

.

Minseok duduk dikursi kemarin malam dan menatap langit sore yang indah dan angin kencang musim dingin yang menerpa wajah putihnya. Minseok memejamkan matanya lama hingga sebuah suara yang berasal dari handphonenya mengusiknya. Minseok mengambil handphone dan menatap nama yang tertera, dan betapa terkejutnya Minseok, panggilan itu berasal dari Yixing. Dari sekian tahun baru sekarang Yixing menelponnya. Dengan gugup Minseok pun mengangkat telpon dan

"Yoboseyo, Xing-ie" Minseok berucap pelan

"Min, percayakah kau dengan bintang abadi?" Minseok mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa tiba-tiba Yixing menanyainya hal ini?

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya" Yixing menghela nafas sebentar dan kembali berucap

"Bintang abadi adalah, orang yang kau cintai, Min. coba kau bayangkan jika bintangmu tidak ada disisimu apa yang kau rasakan? Apakah hari-harimu gelap atau hatimu yang layu gara-gara bintangmu yang hilang. Min coba kau lihat keatas, apa kau melihat bintang?" Minseok menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu menjawab.

"Tentu saja tidak ada Xing-ie, ini kan belum malam" Yixing tersenyum dengan ucapan Minseok.

"Tidak, walaupun hari tidak malam, tapi ada satu bintang sangat terang, yang selalu ada bersamamu, Min. coba kau alihkan pandanganmu kearah jarum jam yang menunjukan angka 12, lalu kau akan melihat pohon oak besar. Turunkan pandanganmu dan lihat siapa yang berdiri dibawah pohon oak" Minseok mengikuti instruksi Yixing, dan saat pandangannya turun kebadan pohon oak. Minseok terkesiap, orang yang berdiri dengan senyum dimple manis sambil membawa koper kecil ditangan kirinya dan tangan kananya yang memegang handphone. Minseok berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap namja itu lama. Namja itu berjalan mendekat kearah Minseok dan menatap Minseok dengan intens.

"Lihat, bintangmu adakan walaupun hari tidak malam" Yixing membelai pipi Minseok dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Minseok. Minseok masih diam apakah dia bermimpi?

"Kau tidak bermimpi, chagi. Ini nyata." Yixing menjawab keterdiaman Minseok. Yixing melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap Minseok.

"Maaf, Min karena sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, kau tahu selama aku di China aku sangat sibuk, dan pernah suatu hari aku memikirkanmu dan keadaanmu, aku langsung menangis mengingat lamanya aku meninggalkanmu dan aku sempat berpikir kalau kau akan mencari pengganti ku. Kau tahu san-" Minseok membungkam ucapan Yixing dengan ciuman singkatnya.

"Lihat, sekarang aku masih seperti ini, tidak ada namja yang mengisi hari-hariku hanya Luhan. aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan mu Xing-ie" Yixing kembali merengkuh Minseok dan mencium pucuk kepala Minseok.

"Terima kasih, Min sudah menungguku, terima kasih" Minseok menganggukan kepalanya didalam dekapan Yixing. Minseok menangis, dan benar tangisan ini tangisan yang selama ini dipendamnya dalam hati, karena Yixing dia seperti ini dan Yixing kembali, membuat Minseok yakin kalau Tuhan memang menjodohkannya dengan Yixing.

"Min, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Yixing mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku mantelnya. Memperlihatkan sebuah kotak putih terang dengan aksen blue quarter diluar kotak tersebut. Minseok yang melihatnya bingung dengan sesuatu yang digenggam Yixing. Yixing pun mengeluarkan benda yang ada didalamnya dan menggenggam jemari Minseok.

"Min, menikahlah denganku. Kau mau kan?" Minseok terperangah dengan apa yang ada didepannya. Yixing sedang melamarnya, benarkah?

Karena tidak jawaban dari Minseok, Yixing tersenyum kecut dan menatap nanar Minseok, akankah Minseok menolaknya.

"Xing-ie, aku terima. I do" Minseok membalas tatapan nanar Yixing dan membelai pipi Yixing.

"Kau tahu, moment inilah yang sangat aku tunggu, Xing-ie…"

Yixing mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Minseok, mencium sang kekasih dengan sayang. Atmosfer yang dingin tidak dirasakan oleh mereka karena ciuman mereka lah yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Ciuman Yixing berubah sedikit menuntut meletakkan tangannya pada leher Minseok dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Minseok melingkar manis dileher Yixing. Yixing melepas ciumannya karena kebutuhan oksigen yang membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Yixing menatap Minseok

"Terima kasih, Min. Saranghae"

"Sama-sama Xing-ie. Na do saranghae"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Halooo, Ren Chanchan disini ckckck bagaimana suka sama ficnya?

(reader: kagak) #pundung

P.S: Ok, fic ini sengaja Ren bikin gara-gara ga sengaja nemu FMV LayMin diyoutube dan setelah Ren liat, Ren langsung klepek-klepek ditambah backsound yang cocok sekali. Ternyata LayMin ini ada hubungan special dan Ren yakin ga pernah Xiumin tunjukin pada member yang lain (dideathglare Luhan) kagak sama Luhan juga(digulingin Sehun) Sehun juga, (dicekek Kai) Kai juga, (Chanyeol asah golok) Chanyeol juga, ok semuanya aja dahh puasss (EXO member kibar bendera). Kalau dilihat dari kasat mata emang ga kelihatan hanya orang-orang beriman saja yang bisa melihatnya,, hehehe #abaikan saja

Maaf kalau ffnya kurang ngefeel atau ga sesuai sama karakter masing-masing. Maklum manusia banyak kekurangan termasuk sifat aneh Kris. Hehhh

Oya, satu lagi Ren minta reviewnya readernim yang baik hati dan tidak sombong.

#bbuing bbuing bareng Sehun#


End file.
